A Certain Romance
by Dale-Wallett Productions
Summary: Set after The Hunting Party where Jack wouldn't let Kate come along, and after their kiss in the jungle. It is totally JATE! With loads of fluff... Our first story, about the evolving relationship between Jack and Kate, and all your favourite losties!
1. Wishin' & Hopin'

**A Certain Romance **

-- **The Story of Jack and Kate **--

By Dale Wallett Productions

**Chapter 1: Wishin' & Hopin' **

_It had been 51 days since the plane crashed and left two sets of survivors on different parts of the island. 3 days since the 'Tailies' had joined up with the other passengers of Oceanic Flight 815. 1 day since Jack, Locke, Sawyer and Kate had been confronted by the others and 1 day since Jack had ignored Kate and her apologies._

Jack sat on a log, staring out into the ocean. Thinking of what he would have been doing if he were not stuck on the island. He probably would have been working long hours at the hospital, "fixing people" as his ex-wife Sarah put it.

The thought of what could have been had crossed many of the survivors' minds recently. What would they have been doing if the damn plane had not crashed? Despite the fact that the crash was a tragic event that claimed many lives, most of the survivors were grateful for it, thankful that they had been brought together by a simple act of fate, as Locke referred to it.

_If the plane had not crashed I wouldn't have to be thinking of training armies, t_hought Jack. The previous day he had talked of training armies with the ex-cop Ana-Lucia, but not all Jack's thoughts about the island were negative.

_If the plane had not crashed I wouldn't have met HER. _Jack's stomach did a flip just at the thought of her. How bad he felt about not letting her come, although he just wanted to protect her. The image of the gun held to her head had haunted his dreams the previous night. What would he do if something had happened to her? He couldn't live on the island without her. It would be too complicated, she was the one holding him together. Kate was the one person keeping him sane. Jack knew he should go speak to her, tell her he only said she couldn't come because he didn't want anything to happen to her, but she was probably with Sawyer. Her and Sawyer seemed to be spending a lot of time together lately; maybe she had chosen Sawyer over him. After all, she did run from him after their kiss in the jungle. Jack didn't understand why Kate had to run from him? _Damit...why didn't I run after her_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Kate sat thinking of the previous days' events. Thinking of the only person on the island whom she felt she could talk to: Jack. Her feelings didn't match his though...or so she thought!

Kate sat on the beach, absently picking up handfuls of sand and letting them run through her fingers. The island was really starting to feel like home for her, which was strange, seeing as she ended up there completely by accident. Or not. Lately she had begun to think more and more that they were there for a reason. But she tried to not think about it as much as possible, it sent shivers up her spine, all the scary secrets that the island held. But then again it stopped her thinking about Jack, which she couldn't seem to stop doing lately. She just wished that she could go back and do things differently with him. She wished she hadn't followed him, Locke and Sawyer into the jungle the previous day and made him so angry. She just wished she hadn't kissed him in the jungle several days earlier. _What was I thinking?_ she asked herself. _Why did I do that? _But she knew very well why she did it. She just couldn't fight her feelings any longer; she had to show him how she felt. Her stomach did a flip at the memory of the way he held he close, the way she felt so safe with him pressed against her. But she shuddered at the way she had run away afterwards. She just didn't want him to say anything to her, she just didn't want to get hurt again. _But Jack is different _came a voice from the back of her head. _He understands you._ Kate made up her mind. She stood up, brushed the sand from her clothes, and set off to find Jack. She walked towards the camp, where Sayid was tending to the fire.

"Have you seen Jack?" She asked him.

"I believe he's on the beach down that way." Sayid replied, pointing north.

"Thanks" She told him, setting off to talk to Jack. How was she going to tell Jack everything she was thinking? _Relax, _she told herself. _Just tell him that you're sorry, and you only did it because…_ suddenly all thoughts left her head, as she walked over a sand dune and saw him sitting on a log.

Jack heard a noise on his left. As he turned his head he almost jumped up in surprise. There she was, just as he was thinking about her. She looked like an angel appearing over a sand dune and slowly walking towards him. She sat down next to him without a word. Jack didn't know what to say. Kate decided to initiate conversation.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Look, about yesterday, I know I was wrong, and I know I shouldn't have done it. I just don't know what came over me, I mean, you probably hate me now and…"Kate was cut off just as she started to babble.

"I don't hate you, Kate." Jack continued to stare out at the gradually setting sun. "And I understand why you followed us."

"So are we cool now?" She asked hopefully.

Jack gave her a grin. "Yeah we're cool."

The two of them sat side by side on the log, looking out at the beautiful sunset in front of them, just enjoying each other's company. Jack inched a little closer to Kate and she couldn't suppress a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun continued to set and the tide began to come in upon Jack and Kate the two stood up and let the water rush over their legs and feet, laughing and mucking around. Little did they know, two pairs of eyes were observing them from afar.

"Dude, look at them!"

"I know. They're so bloody ignorant."

Charlie and Hurley sat beside the fire, observing the different happenings going on around them. The topic of conversation tonight: Jack and Kate, and their relationship.

"I guess you could say they are both in denial," Hurley said, snorting as Jack tripped over his own feet into the water. Kate tried to pull him up, ending up in the water with him.

"But they can't keep living in denial all their life. You just can't live with those kinds of feelings." Charlie said. He shook his head at the fact that neither of them was being honest with themselves or each other. On the other hand, he had not confessed his feelings to Claire in fear of rejection. _Maybe that's why they're keeping their feelings to themselves! _Charlie thought.

"Dude, how long do you give them?" Hurley asked, suddenly ending the silence that had crept over the two survivors as each went into their own thoughts.

"Oh, I'd say two more weeks, tops. I mean they've lived on this island for what? 50 days? Like they'll last much longer." Charlie replied.

"Alright dude, I'll make you a bet. If they get together in two weeks or more then I'll get off your back about Claire," Hurley started,

"But if they get together in less than two weeks…." Charlie didn't like where this was going.

"Then you have to confess your feelings to Claire".

"Hey, who even said I had feelings for Claire..." Charlie trailed off,

"Deal" Hurley said, ignoring Charlie's denial about Claire.

"Deal" Charlie sighed, reluctantly taking Hurley's hand and sealing the bet. He had a bad feeling about this. Hurley was a lucky guy; he had won the lottery after all.

Charlie and Hurley continued to chat, talking about everything on the island and off. They had both had their fair share of island gossiping for one night and soon left the fire ablaze with a few odd survivors unable to sleep. Hurley and Charlie retreated to their respective tents, happily thinking about the nights progress and how unhappy some would be about this little bet. The campsite darkened as another day of this god-forsaken island came to an end. The mysteries of the island would obviously take time to unravel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Mysterious Ways

Chapter 2: Mysterious Ways 

For hours they had been hacking their way through the tough undergrowth of one of the island's many forests. Jack, Locke and Sayid had departed from camp early that morning, in hope of following what looked to be one of the Others lurking around their camp. So far, they had endured no luck.

Running water bombarded their senses as they emerged from the forest into a clearing. Filling up their water bottles, they sat in silence, trying to understand what they were doing. Was chasing after this shadow really that important? Or were they just on a wild goose chase? Another thought crept into Jack's mind as he washed the sweat away from his face - Kate. He had asked her before they went if she wanted to come. Her answer had surprised him.

"I sort of promised Sun I would help her with her garden." Kate had said, her green eyes studying every move of his while he was getting ready to go. If only she was here. He would have been able to make sure that she was safe. Jack smiled as he remembered the previous night's make-up. He was glad that he and Kate were on speaking terms again.

6 hours had passed since their stop over at the stream. Sayid looked over at Jack who was very pale but refused to stop. Something else was pushing him to keep going, something other than the desire to find this shadow.

"Maybe we should turn around. The sun will set in a couple of hours and if we don't turn around now we might not be able to find our way back." Sayid looked at Jack and Locke, his face looked tired and in his eyes it was evident that he had suffered a great loss.

"Okay!" Jack sighed, looking at his watch. He felt dazed and sick. Sleep wanted to sweep through his body but he denied it access. His main thought was looking after the other survivors. Many looked up to him and he felt that he owed each one of them something.

Getting back to camp seemed to take less time than they had thought. Or perhaps it was just the fact that Jack was dazed. His feet were on autopilot, following close behind Sayid and Locke. The campsite came into focus. Someone said his name, calling him over but all he thought about was sleep. Finally, Jack allowed sleep to enter his body after a long time trying to fight it.

Kate waited and waited. Patience was not one of her strong points but she would wait for Jack to wake. She watched him as he slept - the steady rise and fall of his chest, the tattoos on his arm standing out as the only abnormal thing about his perfect body. There were many mysteries about Jack, the tattoos were just one of them.

Jack slowly began to wake from his sleep as daylight seeped through the open tarp. An angel was there, sitting next to him, smiling. As his eyes began to focus he realized that the angel was indeed Kate. The perfect gift to wake up to. Her figure was bathed in sunlight and her messy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. You've been out for almost a whole day."

Kate said.

Jack sat up, smiling - Kate's smile sure was infectious. It made him feel warm inside, knowing that she had looked over him. But that wasn't her job, he was the doctor, it was his job to take care of people.

Kate replied as though reading his mind, "You can't look after everyone all the time Jack. Sometimes you have to let other people look after you."

Words would not come from Jack's mouth as he thought deeply about what to do.

"You don't have to say anything. It's ok. I'm just going to go get some food. You should stay here if you're still tired" Kate explained. Getting up, she made her way to the front of the tent, her hand briefly touching his.


	3. A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste

Chapter 3: A Kiss Is A Terrible Thing To Waste 

Kate's head was swimming with thoughts as she made her way through the jungle towards the hatch. She had purposely swapped for a shift of pressing the button that afternoon because she knew Jack would be there. Almost all of her time these days was spent thinking about him. This was not necessarily a good thing, as it meant that she found it hard to concentrate on anything else. A perfect example of this occurred right at that moment, when Kate suddenly noticed a person standing right in front of her that she hadn't seen approach. She stumbled backwards, opening her mouth to scream, when she realized it was only Sawyer.

"Well hey there freckles." He grinned at her.

"What are you doing out here?" Kate asked him, trying to get her breath back.

"Well isn't that just the kind of greeting you like to hear. How about hello, how are you?"

"Sorry Sawyer, you scared me." Kate apologized.

"And that's not much better." Sawyer said, grinning at her again. "Where are you off to? Not often you see a pretty girl like you walking in a jungle full of monsters all by herself."

"I'm just off to start my shift in the hatch." Kate said.

"Well I'm sorry I missed you, I just finished mine. Catch you later freckles." And with that, he headed off in the opposite direction to Kate, as she continued toward the hatch.

In a few minutes, Kate had arrived at her destination. She entered the hatch, and closed the heavy steel door behind her.

"Hello?" she called out, "Anybody here?"

"Kate?" came the reply. "Is that you?" Jack appeared around the corner in front of her. Kate felt a burst of affection as she saw him, his shirt slightly torn, showing his tattoos, his perfect mouth giving her a perfect smile.

"I was expecting Hurley" Jack told her.

"Yeah he was kind of busy, so I said I'd come." Kate said, trying not to sound too obvious.

"Well I'm glad you're here. I mean, I didn't want to spend the next four hours by myself." Jack said, as he walked over to the lumpy couch across from the computer.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Kate said, taking a seat next to him. They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, when Kate noticed Jack was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, giggling, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You just look so beautiful." He said, and Kate blushed with pleasure. She turned to face him, and their eyes locked. Jack leaned in, and Kate did the same, their lips getting closer and closer. Suddenly, the buzzer sounded, and the two jumped out of their little moment.

"I should probably go and…" Jack said, trailing off the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, um, go right ahead." Kate said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Jack got up and crossed the room to the computer. He bent down to the keypad (Kate watched him do this from behind, grinning to herself) and typed in the numbers that had been etched into his brain ever since they found this hatch. _"4…8…15…16…23…42"_ he said silently to himself as he typed them in, and pressed the execute button. He glanced up to see the numbers on the wall flip back to 108, and made his way back down to the couch next to Kate.

Kate's heart was beating uncontrollably as Jack sat next to her. He turned to face her, and once again they both leaned in. But as their lips were about to meet, a door slammed and someone was calling them, causing them to break apart once again before their lips could meet.

"Jack? Kate? Hey guys what's up?" Charlie's voice with its thick British accent echoed around the hatch.

"Hi guys." Claire appeared next to Charlie, with baby Aaron in her arms.

"Thought we'd come and keep you guys company." Charlie said cheerfully, bouncing in to sit with them.

"I just wanted to get Aaron inside for a while actually. It's so hot out there. And I think it might rain soon. Charlie insisted on coming with me." Claire said, making it apparent that she was still angry with Charlie. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Said Kate, trying not to show the bitter disappointment she felt.

"So how about some music?"

"Like you could find anything good in those old records."

"Oh you'd be surprised…"

Kate let the conversation wash over her as she wondered if she and Jack would ever share another special moment. She glanced over at him and gave him a smile, and he smiled back.

Jack's stomach did a full flip as he looked over at Kate. She smiled that infectious smile of hers that melted Jack's heart. The encounter at the hatch went no further, unless you count some serious flirting and brief but very deliberate touches. They had spent the afternoon with Claire and Charlie who seemed to have patched things up in their relationship and were now happily playing with Aaron at Claire's tent. Jack was once again staring out into the ocean. That seemed to be his ritual, when he needed space to think or when he wanted to be away from the rest of the survivors. The only person who would dare to interrupt him while sitting on the familiar log was the only person who he would allow to do so.

"Who's doing hatch duty?" Kate asked, sitting close to Jack's right side.

"I was going to be taking it but Hurley insisted on going. Something about wanting to read some of the interesting books on the shelves. Personally, I think he did it because Libby was on washing duty. He's definitely into her."

"Too bad you didn't take it. I would have come down to keep you company" Kate explained, adjusting her gaze into the nearby forest.

"Really?" Jack looked at her, eyebrow raised

"I … um …this afternoon was fun." Kate blushed, running her hands through the sand and then twisting her fingers around the ends of her hair, something she always did when she was nervous.

Jack's thoughts wandered to their almost kiss down in the hatch that afternoon. He wondered what it would have lead to if Charlie and Claire hadn't have come. Would Kate have run this time? _I would have gone after her though_, Jack convinced himself. Finally, he would have to be honest about his feelings for Kate. It was just too painful to deny them any longer. Kate suddenly moved, her hand resting on Jack's knee.

"It's getting kind of late. Should we head back to camp?" The sun had officially set a while ago, but neither Jack nor Kate could bring themselves to part with each other. They had just sat on the log, speaking occasionally, small talk mostly, a number of flirtatious glances, but in general each was just enjoying the other's company. The recent loss of sun however, meant that it was getting rather chilly.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Although, I'd just like to sit here all night, no clouds, the stars seem so close," Jack replied. He gazed at the surroundings that had become so familiar yet so mysterious since their very first day on the island.

"Jack?" Kate said on the path towards the caves.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a bit out of the blue but it's been bugging me since I did it."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I ran away after kissing you," Kate revealed, sighing as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Jack was about to say something, but stopped, and made himself rethink his answer.

"I am too" Jack finally replied, reaching out to touch Kate's arm. "I'm also sorry that Charlie and Claire interrupted us this afternoon."

It wasn't in Jack's usual nature to be so forward with a woman. He had never been like this with Sarah; maybe that was why she left him. _Stop it! _Thought Jack. _Sarah left you, she is not important at the moment. What is important is how you are now and what Kate is going to do with this information._ The island had changed Jack, that was for sure. He wasn't the same man he was before he boarded Oceanic Flight 815. Kate wasn't the same person either, and in fact, most people would admit to the island changing them in some way or another. Jack didn't expect Kate to reply. Her face showed that she was deep in thought as they both continued the walk to the caves. Sometimes their eyes would meet and Jack and Kate would smile, both thinking of what they could do or be doing, but both were too afraid to do so.

"Goodnight Kate," Jack said as they stopped outside Kate's makeshift tent.

"Oh it will be." Kate replied, making her way into her tent, but turning around just in time to say "Goodnight Jack" before she settled in for the night.

Before Jack let sleep overcome him, he thought to himself how he should approach Kate tomorrow. There was no doubt they both had feelings for one another, but Kate was tightly knitted and he needed to figure out the right way to thread his needle.

In another tent, Kate smiled as she thought about the day. It had been a productive one. She and Jack had almost kissed … twice! But tomorrow would bring many more surprises.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note_

_Hey there! This is our very first fanfiction, and we've got lots more written so there'll be updates soon. We hope everyone's enjoying it, and we love reviews, good or bad. And to those of you who already reviewed, you are THE BEST! Reading all of those comments really makes my day. : )  
_

_Your devoted authors,_

_Amelia and Hannah_


	4. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter 4: Crazy Little Thing Called Love 

Jack and Ana-Lucia sat tending to the campfire on the beach. All of the other survivors had retired for the night, leaving the two to talk. The topic of conversation was the same as several nights ago – the safety of the other survivors. Each felt responsible for their respective groups of people, as they had emerged as the leaders on the island.

"So…" Ana-Lucia started. "You know what you asked about the other day?"

Jack started at the sound of her voice. He had been deep in thought about the day's events with Kate. "Um…. what do you mean?"

"You know! Armies! Training armies!" Ana-Lucia exclaimed.

"Oh right!" said Jack, now realizing where she was coming from.

"I think they're getting closer." Said Ana-Lucia, on a more serious note.

Jack had just opened his mouth to say something, when the two heard the shuffling of feet behind them, followed by a rustle in the trees. They jumped up, turning to face the jungle behind them, but saw nothing.

"We have to do something about this Jack. Pretty soon we're going to have to face them."

"Well what's your plan of action?" Jack said, in a slightly agitated voice.

"Prepare for a battle! Take them by surprise. They won't expect us to be ready for them!" Ana-Lucia had obviously thought about this a lot.

Jack was silent for a moment, pondering this idea. He wasn't a violent person, and wanted to refrain from fighting for as long as possible.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Jack said finally. "I don't want any more people getting hurt. We'll tell everyone in the morning." Jack headed off, pausing beside the sleeping Kate for a moment, before continuing to his own tent for the night.

All of the remaining survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 were gathered on the beach looking up at Jack, who was standing on a sand dune in front of them, which acted as a sort of stage. Most of them knew why he had called this meeting. It was a topic that had all of them getting more and more scared every day: The Others.

"By now I'm sure that you've all heard about the meeting in the jungle a few days ago. We met with a man whose part of a group of people living on this island. They don't want us here, but they've set down some rules, and they've told us to stay away from them. No matter how much we try to stay out of their way, they seem intent on hurting us. They're closing in on our camp, and pretty soon they're going to strike. We have to be ready for them, we have to fight back!" Jack's speech was met with a cheer from the crowd. He beamed at them, glad at the response he was getting. "Now I can't force you to go into battle, but anyone who would like to fight is more than welcome! I know there are at least 30 of them, maybe more, so the more people we have on our side the better."

After the meeting, Jack was approached by nearly all of the survivors at one point or another, expressing their wish to join the army. It seemed that everybody wanted to fight to protect themselves and each other. Jack started training later that day, as there was no time to lose. Everyone was trained in the use of the weapons that were available. Luckily, there was an extensive supply of guns in the hatch. For the training, Jack had enlisted the help of some of the survivors who had experience in that sort of thing. Locke for his incredibly accurate knife skills, Ana-Lucia because of her career in the police force, and Sayid for his war experience.

After a week of training, Jack felt confident in the army that the survivors had created. The random assortment of people who had been brought together by an accident made a surprisingly skilled and efficient team. The sun had just set, and Jack was sitting by the fire with Kate.

"I'm really impressed with what you've done." Kate told Jack. "You've really trained everybody well."

"I'm afraid I can't take all the credit. Everybody has been working together really well."

"At least now we stand a chance. I can't stand thinking about what could've happened already, with them watching us all the time." Kate shuddered.

"I have a feeling that they're going to attack soon. And when they do, it's going to be unexpected." Jack had wanted to tell Kate this for a long time. "If anything happens, I just want you to know…"

Kate looked into Jack's eyes, wondering if he was going to say the words she had been longing to hear ever since she met him.

"I…. I love you Kate." Jack couldn't believe he had finally summoned up the courage to tell her! Now he awaited her reply, just hoping that she felt the same way.

Kate felt as though her heart would burst with happiness. _He loves me!_ She thought. _He feels the same way!_ Kate realized that Jack was nervously awaiting a response from her.

"I love you too Jack."

Kate and Jack looked deep into each others' eyes, as something disturbed the peacefulness of the jungle behind them...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Death or Glory

**Chapter 5: Death Or Glory**

Neither Jack nor Kate wanted to be the first to break eye contact, but both knew that it had to be done. They both turned around just in time to see the Others flood into the clearing that surrounding the survivors' fire. Jack was hit hard over the head, with a viciously heavy block of wood. The last thing he heard was someone, presumably Kate, scream his name before everything became black.

The Others did not waste any time, and quickly began attempting to take prisoners and attack anyone who tried to get in their way. There were about as many Others as there were survivors, but the survivors did well to hold their ground, jumping into action as the first cries of panic were heard from the clearing. Soon guns were being fired and knives were thrown, the survivors fearfully defending themselves and the Others remaining eerily stone-faced. Sayid seemed to be taking control. because one, he had war experience and two, there was no sign of Jack. Orders were barked at the survivors by Sayid and Ana-Lucia and apart from a few casualties the survivors looked to be on top. This was however, until the second lot of Others came. They came running through the jungle and into the clearing just as the survivors were beginning to think they had won. More guns were fired and many survivors, although injured, were forced to continue their defence.

While all of this violence was occurring, Jack sat up against what felt like a tree, his head pounding from the blow to his head. He felt dried blood on the side of his head and noticed that he had a deep cut on the side of his arm. _That will need stitches_, he thought. Jack couldn't figure out where he was, due to the fact that there was a bag over his head, much like the one Kate had had over hers when she was captured. Thinking of Kate made him worry even more. _Was she ok? God, please let her be all right!_ Jack was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back in a painfully twisted position. This didn't stop him for hearing the battle and Jack knew that he was close to the camp. He heard screams and lots of yelling, sometimes he heard the loud, angry voice of Ana-Lucia or the loud yet still calm sound of Sayid, but other than that it didn't seem as though there were any humans around where Jack sat. Suddenly he felt the rushing of silent feet around him, heading towards where the battle seemed to be taking place. Jack felt his stomach sinking at the thought that the Others had more backup. _We fought them off so far but now they have another batch of fighters. We're screwed_. Jack was trying to fight off these negative thoughts but they just wouldn't go away. After what seemed to be a whole day but was actually only a few hours, the fighting seemed to have subsided. What devastation would lay back at the camp, Jack could only imagine.

"There are not many of us left. Your survivors have fought well. Go now. Before the remains of our group come back." Said a small but confident female voice as Jack's gag was removed along with the bag on his head.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, feeling dizzy from his long stay in the dark with a head injury

"Don't speak, they might hear you. Go back to your camp and speak of this to no one." And with that the binds were cut from around Jack's wrists. Getting up, sore and cramped, Jack turned around just in time to get a glimpse of a slender young woman sprinting into the jungle surrounding him, not daring to look behind her. As Jack began to stumble his way back towards the camp he took in his surroundings, trying to get his bearings and fight the voice in his head telling him to sit back down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The survivor's camp looked as though a bomb had hit it. Numerous men, including Sayid and even Hurley tried to clear the bodies of the dead Others. The mood was gloomy because despite defeating the Others (aside from a few that had retreated to wherever they came from) there were still the injured and the missing to attend for. Locke was the only one dead, along with a few of the survivors that mainly kept to themselves who were missing and feared dead. Everyone was pulling their own weight at the camp, helping to tidy up and it wasn't until late at night that everyone got a moment to reflect on the battle and have some time to themselves.

Kate had felt sick all afternoon, and after the cleaning up she resigned to her tent where she couldn't help but worry about Jack. _Where is he? Is he ok? Is he dead? Oh, please don't let him be dead_. When everyone else had headed off to bed, Kate emerged from her makeshift tent. The dried tears upon her face made her feel extremely exposed and she was grateful for the darkness that had finally crept over the camp. Taking a place next to the fire she sifted through her island memories, all of which involved Jack.

"Tomorrow I will go and look for Jack." Kate said to herself, trying to raise her confidence.

"You don't have to, he's fine. A bit of a headache, nothing serious!" said a raspy voice from behind her.

Kate sat still for a moment not wanting to move, held down by the fear that it was someone playing a trick on her, or even just her imagination. Finally gaining enough courage to stand, Kate began to rise, only to feel a hand rest on her shoulder, restricting her movement. Recognizing this firm touch, one she had grown to love, Kate began to cry, the emotion of the past few days all coming out at once. Falling into an embrace, the most familiar arms that she knew on this island wrapped themselves around her body, comforting her, forcing her head to rest on the shoulder that became soaked with her tears.

All of the pain in Jack's head and arm washed away as he held Kate close to him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he had stumbled out of the jungle and seen her sitting alone by the fire. Now she was sobbing gently, managing to squeeze out the words "I thought I'd lost you" before she began sobbing again.

Jack stroked her hair. "It's okay," he told her, "I'm here now."

"Jack! Dude where were you? We thought they'd taken you!" Hurley was running towards them. "Jin's hurt pretty bad, you'd better come have a look. And Ana-Lucia too."

Jack was forced to break away from Kate, knowing that he couldn't neglect his medical duties. He followed Hurley up the beach to where all of the injured survivors were gathered. Jack spent the whole night tending to their injuries. Jin had a stab wound in his stomach, which luckily wasn't too deep, so all Jack had to do was stitch and bandage him up after cleaning the wound. Ana-Lucia had a broken leg, and Jack found her lying on the sand clearly in pain but trying not to showing it. Her leg was sticking out at a very strange angle, and Hurley and Charlie had to hold her down while Jack pulled it back into place, before splinting it. Sawyer was still unconscious from a blow to the head, and Mr Eko needed stitches in his shoulder, but otherwise the injuries were minimal.

The bodies of the dead were lying on the other side of the camp. Jack knew he had to go over there, and as he looked upon them, he felt an incredible sadness. There were four people, but Jack recognized only one of them, the rest belonging to the Others. John Locke had been such an important part of their island community, acting as a father figure, helping the survivors with all of their problems. Although he and Jack didn't always see eye to eye, Jack had always respected Locke. _Man of science, man of faith_, Jack thought to himself. He knew Locke would be sorely missed by everybody. But Jack also knew that Locke wasn't necessarily the only one. There were several other survivors who had been taken captive by the Others during the battle, including Sayid. For all Jack knew, they could be dead too.

The next day a funeral was held for those who had died. They were buried on the other side of the island, in what had become a sort of graveyard. Seeing all of the graves where their fellow survivors had been laid to rest was always unsettling. It made everybody realize that this accident had cost so many people their lives. The survivors gathered around the freshly dug grave of John Locke, to say a final goodbye. Slightly to the side, the bodies of the unknown Others had been buried – after all, they were human too.

Several days later, Jack was sitting on the beach, packing up his first aid kit, thinking about the recent events on the island. Kate walked over to him, and sat watching him as he worked. The two hadn't really spoken since the night of the battle, since they had revealed their feelings for one another. Before they could say anything to each other, they heard a voice calling from the edge of the jungle behind them. Both Kate and Jack recognized it immediately, and sprinted towards it in order to help. Sayid was weakly calling out for help, clearly dehydrated, starving and exhausted. Jack helped him over to a makeshift bed in one of the tents, while Kate ran and got him some water. The two then sat and stared at Sayid in disbelief.

"How did you escape?" Kate asked him. "I thought they'd captured you!"

"They did." Sayid replied, after gulping down almost a whole bottle of water. "But I was set free."

Jack got a feeling that he knew who did it. "Tell me the whole story." He told Sayid, eager to hear what had happened.

Sayid told Jack and Kate what had happened to him during the battle. At the end of the fighting, the Others began to retreat into the jungle, taking with them several of the survivors. Sayid was hit over the head, and when he woke up he was tied to a tree with a bag over his head (a scenario which gave Jack a feeling of deja vu). He could hear the Others talking nearby – they didn't seem happy with how the fighting had gone, saying that they weren't expecting the survivors to have guns, or for them to be so efficient at fighting. Sayid was then left alone again for what seemed to be a day or so, until someone set him free, telling him what direction the camp was in and that he should get away as quickly as possible.

"Was she a young woman?" Jack asked eagerly, "Tall, thin?"

"Yes." Sayid wondered how Jack could possibly know this.

"I think we may have a friend on their side." Jack said, smiling. He told Sayid and Kate of his similar experience, which left them with even more mysterious questions about things on the island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, we wrote this right after seeing the episode 'Fire + Water', when Locke wasn't too popular, hence his rather untimely death :-p. Keep reading and reviewing, because there are many, many more chapters to come that are already written and waiting for loyal fans like yourselves!_

_Amelia and Hannah xoxo_

_P.S. The chapter title is a song by The Clash... best song ever! _


	6. Suspicious Minds

**Chapter 6: Suspicious Minds**

Jack was thinking about Kate as he redressed the wound on Jin's stomach. With all of the medical treatment the survivors needed after the battle, Jack hadn't had a moment alone with Kate since then.

"There you go!" He said to Jin, as he finished his work. Jin gave a smile of thanks. Jack turned to see his next patient, struggling to reach for a bottle of water next to her makeshift bed.

"Hey I'll get that for you." He said, handing Ana-Lucia her water.

"Thanks." She said. "I've been eyeing that for a while."

"You know we should probably move you down to the hatch," Jack told her, "there's a proper bed and it's closer to the supply of pain killers."

"I'd love to, but I don't know how I'd make it down there."

"It's only a short walk. I could help you." Jack was always looking out for his patients.

Kate watched from across the camp as Ana-Lucia put her arms around Jack and he helped her into the jungle. "You just gonna let that happen?" came a voice from behind her shoulder.

Kate turned to see Sawyer watching her. "What do you mean?" she asked him, although she was pretty sure she knew.

"Obviously a spark between those two." Sawyer was grinning at her. "And we all know how you feel about the doc."

"Yeah right" said Kate, blushing as she turned away. Kate started down to the hatch not long after this, as she had a shift of button-pushing. Upon entering the hatch, she heard laughing coming from one of the rooms. She followed the sound to find Jack helping Ana-Lucia onto the bed, both of them grinning and obviously having a good time.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kate said to them, as she walked in.

"I was just heading up actually." Jack replied, "I've got some more treating to do." He gave Kate a meaningful look on the way out. Kate met his eyes as she tried to put her fears to rest. _He said he loves you_ she told herself. _Just give it some time._

Jack wished he could talk to Kate, but the island was so busy at the moment that he couldn't get any time alone with her. He arrived back on the beach and began refilling some of his first aid supplies as Hurley approached him.

"Hey Hurley, have you seen Sawyer around? I think he's about due for a checkup." Jack asked.

"Yeah I think he just headed down to the hatch." Hurley replied.

"But he wasn't on for today."

"Yeah he asked specifically to go. I don't know why."

Jack thought he knew. He remembered Sawyer's drug-induced confession of his love for Kate. Sawyer must have wanted to talk to her about it. Jack tried to convince himself that this wasn't the case. After all, Kate was in love with him, she had said so. But the thought just wouldn't leave his mind.

Several days later Kate and Jack still hadn't talked. Every minute that Kate was away from Jack her fears became stronger and stronger that he didn't mean what he had said anymore. It seemed that he was spending all his time with Ana-Lucia lately. It looked like the two of them had some sort of connection. Kate sat on the beach wondering what she should do about this. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore her feelings for Jack. Despite his actions she loved him more than ever. She decided to take a walk to clear her head, and see if she could find a way around this problem.

Across the camp Jack was taking a well earned rest, gazing out at the seemingly endless sea surrounding the island. He was thinking about Kate, as per usual, but this time it was about Kate and Sawyer. He knew that Sawyer had feelings for her, and he was getting more and more certain that the feelings were mutual. Kate had said to Jack that she loved him, but that now seemed like a very long time ago. She could have completely changed her mind since then, especially with her and Sawyer hanging out all the time now. Jack suddenly saw Kate heading across the sand towards the jungle and decided to do something about everything that was going on.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"Just for a walk."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Sure." Neither Kate nor Jack really wanted to have this conversation, but both knew it was inevitable.

"So I know we haven't had a chance to talk since…" Jack started.

"I know." Kate replied, "But we've both been so busy lately."

"I really wanted to talk to you. But after the battle there were so many injuries and I couldn't tear myself away from my patients…"

"One in particular." Kate blurted, before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me?" Jack had no idea what she was talking about.

"Every time I see you you're with Ana-Lucia. I just want you to be honest with me." Kate took a deep breath. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ana-Lucia? She needs my help! And she needs a friend! She's not exactly the most popular person on the island right now. And if anyone has the right to be suspicious here it's me. Every time I try to talk to you you're off with Sawyer!"

"So?" Kate had a feeling she knew where he was going with this.

"He's in love with you Kate. He told me."

"But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him! We're just friends." Kate was getting angry now.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." Jack said, ploughing through the jungle ahead without even looking at Kate.

"Well maybe this just isn't going to work." Kate said angrily.

As Jack was about to reply they heard a rustling in the jungle ahead. The initial reaction from both of them was fear, as they hadn't been concentrating on where they were going, and were now very deep in the jungle. But their fear turned to curiosity when they heard voices that definitely belonged to their own survivors. Kate gave Jack a puzzled look, and he held his finger up to his lips to indicate that they should be quiet. They took a few steps forward to hide in the cover of a leafy shrub where they could get a good view of the little clearing ahead. As they peeked through the branches Kate and Jack saw something that they were definitely not expecting.

Sawyer, shirtless, and Ana-Lucia, almost so, in a steamy lip-lock. They seemed very into it, and Kate and Jack backed away, feeling very embarrassed. The two of them quietly retraced their steps, as it seemed Sawyer and Ana-Lucia hadn't even noticed them, they were having such a good time. Once they were a good distance away Kate began to giggle. Jack started laughing too, and pretty soon the two of them could barely contain themselves. How could they have been so blind? Each had been so paranoid that the other was in love with someone else that they hadn't realized that Sawyer and Ana-Lucia had something going on. After a few minutes, they had recovered enough to start talking to each other.

"Well that was unexpected." Jack said, still with a huge grin.

"Tell me about it." Kate smiled back. Both of them were so incredibly happy – all of their fears had been put to rest.

Kate was quiet for a minute. "You know what I said about this not working? I didn't really mean…" she looked at Jack hopefully.

"Maybe we should just start over." Jack agreed. The two of them emerged onto the beach to see a brilliant sunset over the water. Jack slipped his hand into Kate's as they watched it together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hi guys! Another chapter for all you Certain Romance fans with Jate well on their way to becoming a couple! This chapter was named after the song Suspicious Minds by Elvis Presley. _

_We shall update again soon cause there are many more chapters to come, we are just in the process of editing them! _

_Hannah and Amelia xoxoxo _

_P.S. Never fear, Skate will never happen in this fanfiction cause we are both 100 Jaters _


	7. Good Old Fashion Lover Boy

**Chapter 7: Good Old Fashion Lover Boy**

Jack awoke the next morning feeling unusually happy and content. He had finally worked things out with Kate, and had decided that this was the day that they would finally get to have their first date. Jack knew that finding something new and exciting to do would be difficult, seeing as they had been living on this same small island for almost 2 months. It wasn't as if there was a movie theatre or a restaurant nearby but Jack was already formulating a plan for his best day on the island yet. Getting up, Jack's first obstacle was asking Kate and, reluctantly off he went to find her, not feeling so sure of himself anymore.

"Got anything planned for today?" He asked Kate, when he found her just outside her tent.  
"Lucky for you I'm completely free." Kate replied with a smile.  
"Well in that case, how would you feel about maybe going on a date with me? … Today?" Jack was still a little nervous as he asked.  
Kate grinned with pleasure. "I'd love to!"  
"Good. I'll pick you up later." Jack gave Kate's hand a squeeze and walked away, a man on a mission and he certainly had a lot to get ready.  
A couple of hours later, Kate was pacing up and down the beach, waiting for Jack. She was so excited and nervous about their upcoming date. She hadn't felt this way since she was a teenager. She had been down to the hatch that morning to have a shower and do her hair, and she had even managed to find a new outfit. She had begged Claire to lend her a summery blue dress, which fit her perfectly. After what seemed like an eternity, Kate saw Jack walking towards her. She saw that he too had gone to a little bit of an effort, also in new, clean clothing.  
"You look amazing" Jack told Kate as he took in her breathtaking appearance.  
"You're don't scrub up too bad yourself." Kate replied. "So where are we going?"  
"Just follow me."

Jack had spent the day organising the perfect date for the perfect girl. After finally working up the courage to ask Kate out, Jack begun his preparations. He thought that because the waterfall held so many fond memories for the two of them it would be the perfect place for a first date, fresh water and no one to interrupt them. It would just him and Kate, and the sound of flowing water. It would, Jack hoped, be the perfect evening.

Stopping at the hatch first, typing in the code on entry as the siren was already sounding and Sawyer, in typical fashion, was late for his shift, Jack began his search for anything suitable for the evening. Moving around the hatch, Jack searched for anything that would make the date more romantic. He never really thought of himself as a romantic, he hadn't been much with Sarah. Aside from the occasional valentine gesture. With Kate, it was different. Jack felt himself longing to be with her and wanted her to remember this as the best date ever!

His search has been rewarding as Jack discovered some matches and a picnic rug that, although had a few frayed edges was big enough for both of them to sit on and surprisingly did not bare the Dharma Initiative logo. Unfortunately, Jack couldn't find any candles so he resorted to placing torches around the rug.

"Jack???" said a voice baring a strong Korean accent, startling Jack as he placed the final torch in the ground near the waterfall.

"Hi Jin!" replied Jack, smiling as the Korean absorbed his surroundings. Jin was definitely recovering well from his stabbing, it still gave him a bit of trouble from time to time but Jack was assured it was healing well.

"For Kate?" questioned Jin, gesturing towards the rug and torches surrounding the waterfall.

"Yeah." Jack said, blushing slightly as Jin studied the set-up

"Show you something … come …" Jin started to walk in the direction of the beach. Jack had to chuckle at the Korean's English, which, although was developing well, was funny to listen to in his thick accent.

"Fish?" Jin said, pointing to the net that he had set up in order to help out survivors in the food department. It was always nice to have something other than boar and fruit to eat and Jin had definitely become known amongst the survivors as a top fisherman.

It suddenly hit Jack what Jin was talking about as he hadn't even considered what they were going to eat and of course, fish would be the sensible option as Kate was a vegetarian.

"Thankyou" Jack said, truly grateful for Jin's help as he handing Jack two of the many fish that were caught in the net.

The afternoon had been successful Jack thought. Not only had he asked Kate to come on a date with him but she had agreed and was now walking alongside him, looking radiant in the blue summer dress. Jack wanted everything to be perfect and despite trying to convince himself that it would be, he still had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he and Kate walked along the well-worn dirt path.

"So where are we going?" asked Kate, looking questioningly at Jack.

"Just wait and see" he replied. Taking hold of her hand and continuing to lead her through the jungle.

Kate would hopefully be taken a back when they arrived at their destination. Jack had lit the torches just before he went to pick Kate up even though it was still daytime. It would look better if they were a light and it would mean that he wouldn't have to light them when it grew dark.

"Come on Jack, tell me please" Kate complained as she continued to allow herself to be lead by Jack. Despite her longing to know what lay ahead she was also excited that

Jack had made so much effort, no one had ever done something like this before, not even, Tom, thought Kate.

It took up all of Jack's self-control not to give in a tell Kate where they were going on the way to the waterfall. Somehow, Kate made him feel like a teenager again and all he wanted to do was give please her. Jack was concentrating so hard on not telling that he didn't even realise that they could know hear the water running.

"You're so mean" Kate laughed, giving Jack a playful push, "why can't you just tell me?" she complained.

"How much furth…" Kate stopped mid-sentence as they entered the waterfall clearing and was wordless as she was confronted with the Jack's preparations.

"You did all this…for me…. oh, it is beautiful!!" The expression on Kate's face was all Jack needed, and he felt satisfied that he was the one to make her this happy in such miserable circumstances. "Yes. I did it all. 'Cept for the catching of the fish, you know I am hopeless with that. Jin got them for me." Jack explained proudly, as Kate looked at the plate of cooked fish on the rug.

Although it was late in the afternoon, the sun still shone down on them.

"It really is kinda hot don't you think?" Kate said. First looking a Jack and then at the waterfall.

"Yeah kind of…" Jack replied, not really thinking but catching Kate as she eyed the waterfall. "No…no!!" Jack said, taking a step away from the waterfall and attempting to ignore Kate's pleads of protest.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" said Kate as she removed her summer dress, leaving just her under garments on. Jack was caught off-guard and attempted unsuccessfully to adjust his gaze to anything other than her extremely perfect and attractive body. Kate smiled as she caught him looking.

"Are you checking me out?" Kate replied, smiling as she remembered the last time she had asked Jack this question. Expecting the same answer, Kate was surprised when Jack replied.

"Maybe I am!" Jack said too quickly, trying not to think about what he just said. Removing his shirt and walking under the waterfall, Jack dived into the deepest part of the lake and smiled up at Kate who was still processing his latest comment. Swimming up closer to Kate, Jack splashed her from behind, enjoying the carefree banter and ease at with they spoke.

"Okay Shep, you've asked for it!!" Kate replied, jumping in the water after him.

For the rest of the afternoon, the pair continued to play around as though they were teenagers and both felt happier then ever before. For Kate, she was finally accepting herself, her past and the fact that she had to put her past behind her and concentrate on her future, hopefully, a future that included Jack. As the sun began to set both the two, exhausted from their afternoons swimming, slowly crawled out of the lake, dried themselves off and sat on the picnic rug, talking, eating and simply and enjoying each other's company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Another update guys but no couple yet, sorry, you will not have to wait much longer don't worry! If you guys are enjoying the fanfiction, tell us! W__e love all the feedback we can get, even if you don't like it or want something to happen, just let us know! Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews reviews reviews :D_

_Hannah and Amelia xoxoxoxo_

_P.S. Good Old Fashion Lover Boy is an awesome song by Queen!!!!_


	8. Build Me Up Buttercup

Chapter 8: Build Me Up Buttercup 

It was getting quite dark, and Kate and Jack had been on their date for hours, sitting together on the picnic blanket talking about anything and everything. Kate very subtly moved her hand onto Jack's, both of them feeling a giddy happiness that only happened when they were with eachother. The two leaned into what was now a familiar position, poised with their lips moving closer together, ready for a kiss. But alas, it wasn't to be. Once again they were interrupted at the last moment.

"Jack! Jack!" a voice was calling through the jungle, getting louder and louder and sounding very panicky. Kate and Jack jumped up to see Charlie running towards them. "There's something wrong with Aaron, you have to hurry!" Charlie was really upset, and Jack knew instantly that this was serious. He sprinted along the path towards the jungle with Kate and Charlie hot on his heels.

When the three of them reached the beach there was a crowd around Claire who was holding baby Aaron in her arms. The crowd immediately parted for Jack, who made a diagnosis as soon as he saw the patient. "He's going into anaphylactic shock." Jack shouted, "Kate I need my first aid bag!" Kate ran to Jack's tent, grabbed the first aid bag and ran back, thrusting it at Jack. He fumbled through it until he found a needle in a sealed package. He quickly gave Aaron the shot, and the infant began to return to normal. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The fear of losing baby Aaron had gotten to everybody.

"Jack what was wrong with him?" Claire asked, as she finally tore her gaze from her baby boy.

"He was having an allergic reaction." Jack replied. "I got here just in time. This sort of thing can kill grown men, and babies are particularly susceptible."

"But what caused it?"

"In my experience the most common allergies are milk, eggs, peanuts, fish, soy and wheat." Jack told her. "What were you two doing right before the reaction?"

"He wasn't even eating anything…..oh no." Claire looked horrified. "I had some peanut butter this afternoon! What if it was my fault? It could have still been on my hands! What if I caused it?"

"That sounds like it must be it, but you didn't do anything wrong Claire." Jack said. "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Now that we know about it we can reduce the risk by keeping him away from the stuff." Claire looked distraught. Everyone knew that peanut butter was her favourite food – she had been going crazy without it before they found the hatch. But now she would just have to learn to do without it, for Aaron's sake.

After all of the commotion had died down, Jack found Kate standing on the beach looking out at the water. "Hey" he said softly, coming up behind her.

"Hey" she replied, giving him a small smile.

"I can't believe that happened again. Right when…" Jack sighed with disappointment.

"That's what I get for dating a doctor." Kate grinned. "You're always on call."

It had been an amazing day, and not one that Kate or Jack would ever forget.

The sun rose the next morning, shedding light upon the beach now scattered with makeshift tents made from tarps found in the plane. Jack lay awake in his tent thinking about the Kate, nothing unusual. He gave a slight chuckle as he remembered each time they had tried to move forward in their relationship, when either something or someone would always end up interrupting them.

"I wonder what the island has in store for us today..." Jack muttered out loud as he got up, threw a semi-clean shirt on and prepared himself to start the day's work.

Jack emerged from his tent and ran his hands through his hair as he turned to witness Kate coming out from her tent, the sun shining off of her long brown hair. Even on the island she still managed to look as though she was living back in civilisation.

As Kate turned around she spotted Jack standing at the entrance of his tent.

"Morning" Kate said, smiling and walking over towards him.

"Morning to you too." Jack replied.

The pair made their way across the beach, where they both filled up their water bottles and took some fruit for breakfast, beginning to stroll up the beach. Jack and Kate were not really heading anywhere in particular, however they decided to move away from camp a little as most of the survivors were still sleeping. Hopefully this meant that they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Jack hoped, and so did Kate, that they could pick up where they left off when Charlie had, by accident of course, interrupted them the night before. But at the same time each one was scared to make the move because it seemed that every time they tried to do something, someone came running to them, or more so to Jack because of some emergency.

"So what have you got planned today?" Jack asked, hoping the answer would be nothing and then they could spend another day together.

"I have a shift down at the hatch this morning but other then that I am free." Kate replied.

"I could always come visit you down at the hatch." Said Jack, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh…is that so!" Kate replied. Her heart had definitely skipped a beat at the thought of Jack coming down to visit her. Hopefully no one else would come down!

"Maybe we could do something in the afternoon. Nothing too exciting. Just spend some time together." Jack asked, his eyes darting around for something to focus his gaze on. Even after their time at the waterfall he still felt nervous, like a teenage boy asking a girl out for the first time.

"I'd love to." Was all Kate said, as they both sat down in the sand, her hand briefly brushing over Jack's knee, Jack's body shivering at her touch.

"Its weird you know. When we first crashed on this island all I wanted to do was get rescued as soon as possible, but, I'm actually happy here…" Kate paused before she finished her sentence, "and not just about the island."

Jack smiled and nodded, knowing what Kate meant. He too had wanted to get back to civilisation as soon as they crashed, but after meeting Kate, all he wanted to do was relax and spend the days with her on the island. Footsteps were heard and an unmistakable laugh rang through Jack and Kate's ears. Getting up, they moved into the bushes, away from view as two of the survivors walked past, hand in hand.

"Wonder where they're off to?" Jack whispered smiling at Kate and nodding his head in the direction of Sawyer and Ana-Lucia, who were uncharacteristically laughing and enjoying themselves. They seemed an unlikely couple, but both brought out a different side of each other that neither Jack nor Kate had seen before. After they had passed, Kate and Jack emerged from the scrub and again took up their spot on the sand.

"They're kind of suited for each other don't you think?" Kate said. Even though she and Sawyer had been close and had shared many memories together, she never really thought of him the way she thought of Jack.

"Yeah I do. They're lucky, they never seemed to be interrupted by anything like…" Jack trailed off.

"I know what you mean," muttered Kate.

Jack turned his body around in the sand so that he was facing Kate. His beautiful brown eyes staring at her. Looking at her as though she was the most important thing in the world. Kate stared back at Jack, uncertain as to what they should do. Would they be interrupted once again or would they finally be able to fulfil the unspeakable desires that they were feeling?

_  
A nice suspensful ending for you all! Happy Easter to everybody, and as always keep on reading and we hope you enjoy it.  
_

_You should all know this title song, as it's a classic by The Foundations. And don't worry, because all of this Jateness is building up to something! ;-)  
_

_Amelia and Hannah_


	9. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

**Chapter 9: You've Got To Hide Your Love Away **

Both Kate and Jack were thinking the same thing as they faced each other on the sand. There was no one else around, there was a beautiful beach surrounding them and there was no one else around. It was the perfect place for a first kiss. Or in their case, their first kiss as a couple. For a few moments they just looked at each other, not wanting to tempt fate. Finally, Kate couldn't take it anymore, and in one sudden move she pressed her lips against Jack's.

About half an hour later, Jack and Kate snuck back into the camp, trying not to look too guilty. Both of them had very numb lips, tousled hair, and couldn't stop smiling. Not long afterwards they were joined by Sawyer and Ana-Lucia, who both sported very convincing scowls and sleepy expressions, as though they had just woken up. Kate and Jack knew better.  
That afternoon, Jack followed up on his promised visit to Kate in the hatch.  
"Anyone else here?" Jack asked, casually.  
"Yeah Hurley's organizing the food cupboard. It's kind of his official job." Kate replied.  
"Oh. Cool." Jack sat down on the couch next to Kate. The two were silent for a while.  
"So I guess we're a couple now." Kate said, looking straight ahead.  
"I guess we are." Jack smiled.  
"So do we go public with this thing?" she asked him. "I mean do we want everyone to know?"  
"I don't know. I mean, couples on the island don't exactly have a good track record." Jack said. "Sayid and Shannon, look how that turned out. And the attack on Sun the other day. And Claire and Charlie aren't even a real couple and they've both been targeted."  
"I know what you mean." Kate agreed, and another silence followed. "Besides, isn't it more fun when we have to sneak around?" Kate gave Jack a cheeky grin and squeezed his hand.  
"It seems to be working out great for Sawyer and Ana-Lucia." Kate and Jack burst out laughing.

For the next few days, Jack and Kate continued to grow closer, without anyone else knowing. Kate would make up some symptoms and Jack would have to go somewhere private to treat her. Or sometimes the two of them would slink off to one of the many deserted rooms or tunnels in the hatch, emerging later as though they had only just arrived. One day, Kate woke up in a particularly fun and flirtatious mood, and she couldn't wait to see Jack. "Hi Jack!" she said brightly, as she walked over to meet him by the morning fire.  
"Hi Kate!" Jack replied.  
"You know I found something in the jungle today. I think you ought to have a look at it." Kate gave Jack a very discreet wink as she said this, without drawing any suspicions from the other survivors milling around camp.  
"Of course." Jack unsuccessfully tried to hide his grin. "Are you free right now?"  
"Let's go!" Jack and Kate got up and headed into the jungle. Once they were a while in, Kate threw her arms around Jack, and the two shared yet another amazing kiss.  
"I've missed you." Kate told him.  
"What, since yesterday?" Jack smiled at her.  
"Yes since yesterday!" Kate kissed him again.  
Little did the couple know that they had been caught out! Sawyer and Ana-Lucia, on one of their own regular trips into the jungle, had spotted them. They shared a look of shock, though neither of them were really surprised. They backed away and returned to the campsite.

The next few days past without incident for Kate and Jack continued to grow closer and that wasn't just in the 'getting to know one another' sense. Oblivious to the fact that another couple, also carrying out their relationship in secret knew about them.

It was late the next night when Jack and Kate snuck back into camp hoping no one had missed them much during the afternoon. Jack was holding Kate's hand, he just couldn't resist even though they had agreed to limit their affection towards each other when around the camp.

Moonlight spread itself across the campsite and the fire was slowly dying, everyone was obviously in bed except for the two survivors who were on hatch duty tonight. Jack and Kate stopped just outside Jack's tent, it was getting darker but they could still make out each others faces, both bearing smiles and slightly tussled hair from their afternoons adventure.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you in the morning," Kate said readying herself to turn in for the night.

"Yeah I guess." Jack replied, touching Kate's arm and bringing her in for kiss. At first it was just a light goodnight peck but they both got caught in the moment, forgetting where they were and that they were trying to keep their relationship a secret. Just as the kiss was becoming more passionate Jack built up all the strength he could muster to pull away.

"We are trying to keep this a secret are we not?" he smiled, kissing Kate on her forehead and then on her lips.

"Yeah I guess, it is more fun like that!" She said, returning the favour.

"Well, I was thinking, if we wake up early in the morning … you could … kind of sleep in my tent for the night."

"Is that so?" Kate replied, sensing Jack's nerves but planting a comforting kiss on his lips, "I'd love to" she continued and was relieved when she saw a smile spread across his perfect face.

Jack and Kate entered the tent, pulling the tarp down behind them and talked for a little. They were both so tired after their busy day that they soon fell asleep, Kate resting perfectly in Jack's arms.

"Kate, Kate, wake up!" Jack whispered, gently touching her arm and immediately disturbing the sleeping beauty that had lay beside him all night.

"Wha…?" Kate murmured, acting like a young girl not wanting to get up to go to school.

"We've slept in and now Sawyer is out the front asking for some medical advice."

"Oh ok." Kate replied, a worried look on her face as she thought of an excuse, "I'll just say I was getting some headache pills!" she said finally to Jack, now fulling awake at the thought of Sawyer being the first to know about her and Jack.

"Yeah, come in Sawyer, Kate was just getting some painkillers for her head." Jack shouted, opening the flap to find Sawyer pulling a weird face.

"Thanks Jack, I'll come see you later." Said Kate, briefly squeezing his hand as she walked off.

"Now, what did you want Sawyer?" asked Jack, gratefully they had been able to come up with an excuse so quickly.

"Ahh…um…I am fine. Bye" Sawyer stuttered, turning and almost running away. Obviously he had no intention of getting medical advice from Jack but was there for some other reason and Jack was going to find out what that was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back again and this time with LOADS of fluff from our favourite couple. Pity the producers can't do it on the real show. This chapters title is a song by the fab four, The Beatles. _

_Will Kate and Jack's relationship be discovered by the rest of the camp? Keep the reviews coming and we'll update as soon as possible. _

_Hannah and Amelia xxxx_


	10. Publish My Love

**Chapter 10: Publish My Love **

Kate sat outside her tent, smiling at the thought of seeing Jack later. They had become inseparable since their incredible kiss on the beach a couple a days before. It seemed they understood each other better than Tom or Sarah ever had. Kate was brought out of her day dreaming by a familiar voice.

"Hey Freckles, didn't think I'd find you out in the open without the Doc by your side."

"What are you on about Sawyer?" Kate replied, agitated by Sawyer's presence and slightly nervous that he might just know something he shouldn't.

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together," Sawyer started, "…out in the jungle …" Sawyer looked at Kate and winked.  
As the conversation progressed, it became increasingly clear that Sawyer did know something he shouldn't about Jack and Kate's secret relationship.

"What do you know?" Kate demanded, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Enough to go out a spill your secret to the rest of the survivors" replied Sawyer, smirking and beginning to head off in the direction of the camp.

"Wait Sawyer. How do you know about us?" Kate said, determined to get the whole truth from him.

"I just happened to be awake at such a late hour to spot you two making out and then heading into Jack-o's tent."

Kate knew that Sawyer's imagination was getting the better of him, deciding the let him squirm she didn't correct him on the fact that Jack and her had fallen asleep in the tent, nothing else. With nothing more to say, Sawyer turned and began walking back towards the camp, presumably to tell the rest of the survivors about the couple's little relationship.

"Well, we are not the only ones with a secret", Kate shouted quickly, determined have the last say. This seemed to gather Sawyer's attention and he quickly spun round, showing a greater interest in what Kate had to say.

"Who are you kidding Freckles? You know all my secrets" Sawyer said confidently.

"You're right Sawyer. I do know all you secrets. You're real name, what you have done and … that you and Ana-Lucia are a lot more than 'just-friends'." Kate laughed as she finished. Finally she had gotten one up on Sawyer and by the look on his tanned face he wasn't expecting it at all.

"You don't know anything about it!" Sawyer said defensively, "but if you don't say anything, I'll keep my mouth shut too. Do we have a deal Special Agent Freckles?" Sawyer said, not enjoying the conversation about his relationship.

Kate seeled the deal by turning around and smiling a sweet smile at Sawyer.

"Sure Sawyer, if you think it is worth it," said Kate, "I think I will go find Jack now." Smiling at Sawyer as she turned around, silently pleased by the unpleasant look on Sawyer's face.

"Have a nice day with Ana" Kate continued over her shoulder as she made her way into the jungle towards the hatch to find Jack.

Jack and Kate were on hatch duty together, eager for every moment alone they could get. The two of them were sitting on the couch, and Kate was telling Jack about her conversation with Sawyer the previous morning. Jack just couldn't stop himself from laughing when she told him.  
"I guess this means we'll have to be more careful from now on." Jack told Kate.  
"Aaww…" Kate gave him a playfully sad look. "But I was having so much fun…"  
Jack smiled, and silenced her with a small kiss on the lips. Things began to get more heated, and pretty soon they forgot that the couch was so uncomfortable, and that they were meant to be being careful. They even forgot about the fact that someone could walk in at any moment and see them together. Pretty soon just that happened, and Charlie's loud voice rang out across the hatch, bringing Kate and Jack out of their compromising position on the couch.  
"Jack? Kate? Are you in here?" The sudden noise caused Kate to roll off the couch from her position on top of Jack and he was unable to control his laughter as Charlie entered the room.  
"I just came to see if Hurley was down here." Charlie said, not appearing too suspicious.  
"He's not." Jack said flatly, despite his friendship with Charlie he just wished he would leave so he could spend this valuable time with Kate.  
"Oh well. I might as well stay anyway. What have you guys been up to?" Charlie chatted happily as he walked over to them. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing Kate's new position on the floor.  
"Aahh I'm so clumsy!" Kate said, feeling very embarrassed and attempting to get up and dust herself off. Suddenly, an idea sprung into her head, "I think I hurt my arm though!" she said, wincing as she ran her hands over her forearm.  
"Oh, would you like me to have a look at it?" Jack replied, catching on quickly before Charlie had a chance to comment. "We'd better go in here," Jack said, "Back soon, Charlie!"

Jack and Kate went into one of the bedrooms and shut the door, preparing themselves to resumed their former position.

"Now where were we?" Kate asked Jack happily.  
"Hmmm, right about here I think." Jack wrapped his arms around Kate as they resumed their passionate kiss and getting caught up in the heated moment. Kate was blissfully happy and she just wished that things could stay this way forever. Unfortunately, a certain underhanded survivor had other ideas.

Sawyer had already formulated a plan. He didn't want anyone thinking that they had one up on him, especially not Kate and Jack. He had already told Ana-Lucia about it, of course, and that afternoon the two of them put their plan into action.

Kate and Jack were sitting on the beach, feeling very bored. There wasn't exactly a lot to do on the island. Even though it was risky, they decided to go into Jack's tent for a little rendezvous. Little did they know, two people had seen them go in. Sawyer and Ana-Lucia wasted no time, running around the camp to tell everyone that an emergency meeting had been called at the beach. Pretty soon the whole group was gathered around, facing Sawyer, who was standing just in front of Jack's tent.  
"You may be wondering why I called you here." Sawyer said, looking around at the crowd. "In fact, I'm surprised that most of you even showed up. But there's something that I think you should all know. Your favourite doctor on the island and a certain sweet little brunette aren't as good as you thought they were. They've been keeping a little secret from all of you!" And with that he lifted up the front flap of Jack's tent. To reveal Jack and Kate, wrapped in a very passionate kiss. Both of them suddenly realized that something was wrong, looking up like deer caught in headlights. Much to Sawyer's dismay, the crowd of survivors laughed and cheered, rejoicing in the fact that Jack and Kate had finally realised they were meant for each other. Claire and Sun rush forward as Jack and Kate reluctantly made their way out of the tent and began interrogating Kate. Demanding to know why she hadn't told them but really, they were both over the moon!

Later on that afternoon Jack and Kate sat on the sand, their usual spot for talking.

"Oh my God" said Kate, "How embarrassing!"  
"I know." Jack agreed. "I thought Sawyer was going to keep his mouth shut?"  
"Yeah well, the number one rule on this island: don't trust Sawyer." Kate said gloomily, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder as the sun began to set, sending rays of pink and orange light dancing across the horizon.  
"How did we not know that we were about to be sprung?" Jack laughed.  
"We just weren't thinking. Caught in the moment I guess."  
Jack turned towards Kate and gave her a smile. "At least now there'll be no more sneaking around. We're free to do whatever we want whenever we want too and people will know not to disturb us so that means no more unplanned interruptions."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wonder what Jate is going to get up to next...we can only hope its something good!! Hope you liked it, sorry for the delayed update. Love to see some more reviews happening here, we like all the feedback we can get._

_Hannah and Amelia xxxx_

_P.S. Publish My Love is by Rogue Wave, great song!_


	11. No One Is Innocent

**Chapter 11: No One Is Innocent **

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Kate asked.She and Jack were sitting underneath a palm tree next to Kate's tent, as it was a reasonable distance away from the camp, allowing them a little 'privacy'. They had been sitting there since after lunch. It was an extremely hot day, one of the hottest days on the island that the survivors had ever experienced. The suns rays beat down upon the beach, making the sand hot to walk on even while wearing shoes. Kate was wearing jeans and her usual tank top showing off her athletic body. Jack too had bulked up during the time on the island. He was wearing what used to be a long pair of jeans, however had been converted into shorts because that bottoms became so frayed. It was so hot that Jack decided to take off his shirt, and Kate wasn't complaining. Despite the heat both Jack and Kate were feeling refreshed and content. They had gone down to the waterfall that morning to freshen up making sure that no one interrupted them, although, it didn't really matter seeing as all the survivors knew about the couple whether they liked it or not.

"Well from what you've told me and from what we've seen I'd say that our dear friend Sawyer doesn't want the survivors to know about him and Ana-Lucia. We should use that as our bargaining tool!" Jack muttered, casually slinging his arm around Kate's shoulders. Kate leaned in and rested her head on Jack's chest, the way that they had spent hours over the last few days, just talking (or not talking).It was hard to say who was happier. Jack couldn't believed he had finally found someone who he wanted to spend all of his time with, and Kate was so glad that Jack, like so many had before, did not judge her about her past.

"How? _That_ is the question!" Kate laughed, turning to face Jack.

"I don't know. Maybe," Jack lowered his voice, whispering breathily into Kate's ear. "I could just spend the day with you and not think about Sawyer. Maybe it'll clear our minds..." Jack leaned in to kiss Kate on the lips. After all they had been through, all the denial about each others feelings, all the almost kisses, kissing each other couldn't have felt more comfortable. Or more amazing. Kate moved her hand to rest on Jack's hip as she continued to return his kiss.

"Um…excuse me lovebirds but can I interrupt for a moment? I know you're both very busy but..." Charlie's voice, dripping with sarcasm interrupted the two. Charlie had become much more comfortable with everyone since getting back together with Claire. He seemed to be much happier, and surprisingly he and Jack had become quite close friends. Kate removed herself from on top of Jack, feeling a bit embarrassed, even if Charlie had already seen it before … along with the rest of the survivors.

"Yes Charlie, what is it?" Jack said, shaking his head as he slowly pulled himself up and brushed the sand off his clothes.

"Jack we need your help. Ana-Lucia's sick." Jack sighed and looked at Kate. Ana-Lucia was the last person he felt like helping right now, apart from Sawyer. Nevertheless, he knew that he didn't have a choice. He squeezed Kate's hand as a goodbye as he followed Charlie to a spot under the trees where Ana-Lucia was sitting. She looked pale and exhausted.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked.

"She just fainted." Sun told him, from her position sitting next to Ana-Lucia, looking worried.

"You don't look too good." Jack said to Ana-Lucia, crouching down and going into his typical doctor mode "Any other symptoms?"

"I'm just nauseous. I don't usually get sick like this. I mean I've been here for so long..." Ana-Lucia trailed off quietly, seeming lost in her thoughts.

"Sounds like dehydration, possibly a virus. Here, take some of these and drink plenty of water." Jack said as he took some aspirin from his backpack and handed it to her. "I'll be back to see you in the morning."

Ana-Lucia took the aspirin, looking doubtful.

Jack walked back over to Kate, who was sitting by the fire and had been eagerly waiting for him to return. "Anything wrong?" She asked Jack.

"Nothing too serious."

"Good." Kate kissed him tenderly, and Jack kissed her back.

The next morning Jack woke up early and decided to go for a walk. He was beginning to like the island more and more, now that he and Kate had worked things out. He was just thinking how beautiful and peaceful it was when a loud retching noise disturbed the calm of the jungle behind him. Jack followed it to find Ana-Lucia, who had apparently just been throwing up.

"Still not feeling better?" Jack asked as Ana-Lucia looked up at him.

She was silent for a moment. "Jack," she started, "I think I know what's wrong with me." Jack had a sneaking suspicion that he knew too. "How can this be happening?" she asked, and Jack could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. All of the anger and resentment he had towards her melted away.

"Sawyer?" he asked, giving her a knowing look. Ana-Lucia nodded.

"How am I going to tell him?" Jack really felt for her – he knew that Sawyer was definitely not the best person for this to happen to.

"He'll understand." Jack said, although he didn't quite believe it himself. "Come on. Let's go back to camp."

Kate woke up to see Jack sitting not far away, looking like he had something important on his mind. "Hey what's wrong?" Kate asked as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"It's Ana-Lucia."

Kate immediately felt alarmed. "Is she okay?"

"Sort of." Jack knew that Ana-Lucia didn't want him to tell anyone, but he knew he could trust Kate. And besides, now that they were together, they shared everything with one another. "She's pregnant, Kate."

Kate was speechless. "But…wha…with Sawyer?" Jack nodded. "Who else knows?" Kate asked.

"No one."

"Not even Sawyer?"

"Nope."

Not long after this, Kate's nosiness got the better of her, and she went to talk to Sawyer.

"Hey."

"Hey freckles." Sawyer barely looked up. "It's been a while since you graced me with your presence. Been busy with the doc?"

"Been busy with Ana-Lucia?" This shut him up quick smart. Sawyer definitely wasn't into talking about his relationship. "So you guys are doing okay?" Kate asked anxiously, wondering how Sawyer was holding up with the news of the pregnancy.

"Yeah." Sawyer looked at her suspiciously. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Oh no reason. See ya." Kate quickly left, to seek out his other half.

She finally located Ana-Lucia, getting a drink from the store of water.

"I suppose Jack told you." Ana-Lucia said, before Kate had a chance to say anything.

"Yeah. And I just want you to know that I'm here. You can talk to me." Kate knew this was a hard thing for a young woman to go through. It could just as easily be happening to her.

"And here I thought I didn't have any friends here." Ana-Lucia gave Kate a rare smile.

Kate smiled back. "Sawyer is taking it really well."

"That's because he doesn't know."

"You have to tell him."

"I know." Ana-Lucia said resentfully. She didn't think that Kate was in a position to preach to her. "And I will. Eventually."

Kate knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. She shared her fears with Jack when she returned to the other side of the camp. "I mean it's not as if we can tell him ourselves." Kate finished, after telling Jack everything. Jack looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Can we?" Kate asked, surprised that Jack was considering it.

"The way I see it, we owe them. Or have you forgotten that embarrassing little incident?"

Kate pondered what Jack had told her. "Okay." She finally agreed. "But how?"

"They way I see it, Sawyer's a smart guy. If we just point him in the right direction, he'll probably discover it by himself." Jack suggested.

So the next day, when Ana-Lucia went to her usual spot for her usual bout of morning sickness, Kate told Sawyer that she was looking for him. Despite his tough guy act, both Kate and Jack knew that he would drop whatever he was doing for Ana-Lucia. Within a few minutes, Kate and Jack heard what they had been listening for.

"God Damit!" Sawyer's voice came floating out of the jungle.

"Will you just listen to me?" came Ana-Lucia's reply.

"Come on let's give them some privacy." Jack said, leading Kate away.

About ten minutes later, Kate and Jack were sitting together in front of the tents on the beach. They saw Sawyer and Ana-Lucia walk out of the jungle. They stopped in front of Sawyer's tent, and turned to face each other as Sawyer reached up and wiped a tear from Ana's face. Then they gave each other a quick hug before parting ways.

"We did a good thing." Kate told Jack.

"I know. Everything seems to have worked out." Jack smiled at her, and the two shared a loving glance before Jack suddenly snapped them out of it by grabbing Kate and tickling her to the ground. She shrieked with laughter as she tried to get him back, and both of them felt indescribably happy.

_And that's the end of another chapter! This one is named for a Sex Pistols song.  
_

_Reviews really make us happy, so if you're reading be sure to leave a quick one._

_Amelia and Hannah,  
_Dale-Wallett Productions


	12. True Love Ways

**Chapter 12: True Love Ways **

On one particular morning on the island, Kate woke up feeling like her life was perfect. It wasn't of course – far from it. She was stranded out here on this island, and she was on the run from the law. But right now, she had Jack, and that was all she wanted. They had a date that day, if you could call it that. They were on hatch duty together, and no one would be interrupting them, now that everybody knew they were together. There definitely were advantages to having their relationship known, even if everyone had found out in a very visual way. Kate had invited Jack this time, so she felt she had a duty to organize something special. She knew it would be hard to top the date Jack had set up but she was going to give it her best shot!

Kate had tried her hardest to make the hatch a romantic setting. She had the lights on low, and had found some chocolates in the storeroom, which Hurley had kindly let her have. But the real special thing was a bottle of Champagne. It hadn't been easy to get, but Kate had got her way eventually. She had seen it in Sawyer's tent a few days ago when she was talking to him, so that morning she went back and asked very nicely if she could have it. The answer was just as she expected: no get your own. But then she talked to Ana-Lucia, reminding her that their relationship was still a secret, and Kate and Jack had very kindly not said anything about it. Ana-Lucia went and had a private word with Sawyer, and a few minutes later he handed her the Champagne with a scowl on his face. Jack was right; it was a useful bargaining tool!

Back in the hatch Kate was flipping through the records, trying to find something that she had actually heard of, when Jack walked in. Kate looked up and breathed in sharply when she saw him enter. Even now that they were together, she still found it hard to believe how gorgeous he was.  
"Hey there." Jack said to Kate, secretly thinking the same thing – that he could hardly believe how beautiful she was.  
Kate ran over and greeted him with a passionate kiss. "I could get used to this." Jack said, as they finally paused for breath. Kate grinned at him. "So what do you have planned for tonight?" Jack asked her.  
"Firstly, dinner." Kate lead Jack over to where she had set up a little table for two, set with a wild flower in a glass and what little food they had. After dinner they went over to their favourite spot – the couch.  
"I have a little something for us." Kate said to Jack, as she got up and brought over the box of chocolates. The two of them dug in, and could hardly believe how good it tasted. It's just not right for the human body to go so long without chocolate.  
"This is amazing." Jack said, looking at Kate in awe. "Got any more surprises planned?"  
"Just one actually." Kate gave another sheepish grin, and retrieved her bottle of Champagne. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Kate had thought of everything! Neither of them had had any alcohol since they landed on the island, and as a result, found that it had a bit more of an effect than usual. Both felt light-headed as they fed each other chocolates, giggling the whole time.  
"You know what?" Kate said after they had been sitting and talking for a while.  
"What?"  
"I think it's time for some music." She jumped up and Jack followed her over to the record cabinet.  
Ten minutes later they were sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by records strewn all over the floor, still unable to pick anything. "How about Cheap Trick?"  
Jack made a face. "How did they manage to get 80s mullet-rock down here?"  
"Fine. What do you suggest?"  
"Um…" Jack peered at the pile in front of him. "Folk Music of Scandinavia?"  
"Yeah right." The two of them continued looking through the dismal selection of music until Jack spotted something.  
"Hey what's that?"  
"What?" Kate asked, turning around to look where he was pointing.  
"A record's fallen down the side of the shelf." Jack walked over and pulled it out, and Kate looked over his shoulder at the album cover. It was old and faded, and looked, as though it had been played quite a few times.  
"Well let's put it on." Kate said. Jack carefully took the record out of its sleeve, put it in the record player and set the needle on top. A sweet male voice rang out around the hatch, accompanied by charming piano, strings and brass riffs. "You and I, will by and by, know true love ways…" Kate was mesmerized by the beautiful music, and Jack could see her smiling at the sound.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked, stepping closer to her.  
Kate smiled up at Jack. "I'd love to." Jack took a hold of Kate's right hand in his left, and put his other hand around her waist. Kate put her arm around Jack's shoulders and rested her head against his chest, sighing as she heard his heart beating. The two of them slowly swayed in time with the music, absorbed in their love for each other and nothing else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This one was short but filled with Jate! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This is our first fanfic so any comments are welcome. _

_True Love Ways is a song by Buddy Holly. _

_Hannah and Amelia xoxoxo_

**Dale-Wallett Productions**


End file.
